Elisabeth Shiner
by lotua
Summary: Elisabeth upptäcker att hon är en häxa, hon påbörjar en spännande tid på Hogwarts. OBS, jag har inte kommit så långt i berättelsen, snälla rewiew så att jag vet om jag ska fortsätta. Språket är dåligt, jag skrev de första kapitlerna för ett år sedan.
1. Prolog

Prologen; "Skynda Isa, du kommer försent", ropade Elisabeths mamma Charlotte samtidigt som hon knackade på dörren.

"Jag mår nog inte så bra, mamma", kraxade Elisabeth fram mellan hostningarna.

Charlotte kom inrusande för att se hur hon mådde. Hon la handen på Isas (Elisabeth kallas Isa)heta panna, men ryckte snabbt bort den för att hämta en termometer. Snart kom hon tillbaka med andan i halsen. Elisabeth hade visst 39.5 i feber, inte bra. Charlotte sade genast;

"Isa lilla, det blir nog ingen skola idag. Det är synd att du ska bli sjuk lagom till din elvaårsdag" Hon fyllde ju elva år i morgon. Hur kunde hon glömma det!

Det var en tråkig dag för Isa. Hon låg i sängen och tittade upp i taket. Men när hennes mamma kom hen för att äta lunch kom hon in till Isa och sa;

"Hur mår du nu då?" och utan att vänta på svar fortsatte hon; " Jag förstår att du har tråkigt så jag tog med mig en bok" Hon gav boken till Isa. Boken hette "Harry Potter och de vises sten".

Isa började genast läsa boken. Hon har aldrig gillat fantasy särskilt mycket men den här var speciell. Varenda gång hon läste orden Harry eller Potter så vred det till i magen. Isa visste att hon hade hört namnen någon gång, hon var säker på det men kunde inte komma på när… Hon fortsatte att läsa enda in på sena kvällen. Men vid klockan elva kom hennes mamma in;

"Isa, nu får du ta och släcka lampan och försöka sova", sade Charlotte strängt men tillade genast;

"God natt, hoppas du blir bättre tills din födelsedag." Det sista sade hon mycket vänligare.

"Grattis Elisabeth Shiner!" Isa satte sig käpprakt upp i sängen och utropade "öh öh aa blurp"

"ånej", sade hennes mamma och tänkte på de nya lakanen. Elisabeth hade spytt. Charlotte torkade tålmodigt upp det och bytte lakan, men sneglade irriterat på sin dotter, som satt och fnissade borta i ena hörnet. När hon var färdig sade hon;

"lägg dig och sov igen, du får dina presenter efter lunch." Isa lade sig lydigt ner i sängen. Innan hon somnade om så tänkte hon på Harry Potter. Det blev en underlig dröm. Hon satt vid sitt bord och gjorde läxorna när hennes mamma kom i och kräktes. Sedan försvann hennes mamma. En uggla kom flygande genom fönstret och landade på hennes kind.

Hon vaknade av att någonting rörde vid hennes kind. Isa blev så rädd att hon inte kunde skrika. Hon satte sig upp och upptäckte att en uggla hade landat vid hennes säng. Ja, en livs levande uggla. Precis som i drömmen.


	2. Kapitel ett

Ugglor och Trollstavar

Hon lirkade upp brevet som ugglan hade med sig.

_Ms Elisabeth Shiner _

_Du har blivit antagen till Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom. Tåget till skolan avgår den första September klockan 11.00. På King´cross station, perrong nio och trekvart. _

_Jag bifogar en lista med saker du behöver. _

_Biträdande rektor Professor Minerva Mcgonagall _

_Elisabeth hittade den bifogade listan och läste sakta igenom den. _

Isa hade tur, hon bodde mittemot king´cross station. En plötslig tanke slog Isa "tänk om det är ett skämt, mamma kanske skämtar?" Isa visste det inte men jag vet, det var sant. Hon var en häxa.

Dagarna gick och hon hade ännu inte berättat för sin mamma men dag en innan 1 september gick hon in till vardagsrummet där Charlotte satt och kollade på TV. Hon började lite försiktigt.

"Mamma, det är så att jag må..måste sluta min skola och bööörja en annan"

"vad menar du", undrade Charlotte. "jagharblivitantagenförhogwartskolaförhäxkonsterochtrolldom",sade Elisabeth mycket snabbt.

"hog..hog..vad?"

"Jag-måste-sluta-min-skola-och-börja-en-annan-skola-för-häxor-och-trollkarlar"

"Häxor, vadå Isa är det något dumt skämt ?" Elisabeth började gråta.

"ne..,det är sant mamma" Charlotte sprang fram till sin gråtande dotter och omfamnade henne." jaja såja, jag tror dig lilla vän, vilken skola var det nu igen"

"Hogwarts" snyftade Isa.

"Hogwarts,hogwarts" mumlande Charlotte och smakade på orden, sedan sade hon;

"är det skolan där Harry Potter går?"

"ja"snyftade Elisabeth. Hon sprang in till sitt rum och hämtade brevet. Hennes mamma lästa lika sakta igenom det som hon själv hade gjort.

"perrong nio och trekvart, vad är det för perrong?"

"det ligger antagligen mittemellan perrong nio och tio" svarade Isa vist.

" den första september det är ju i morgon! Vi måste genast skynda oss till diagongränden och köpa alla saker du ska ha, sade Charlotte snabbt.

" Mamma, det står att man får ha med sig ett djur dit", sade Isa längtansfullt när det gick förbi flera djuraffärer.

"hmm, du kan få välja ett djur som födelsedagspresent om du vill"

Elisabeth hurrade. De gick in i närmaste djuraffär. Där fanns det ugglor i alla färger, svarta stora råttor, och flera olika sortes katter. Hon visste inte vad hon skulle välja, det var svårt. En katt eller en uggla? En uggla var ju mest praktiskt, man kunde ju skicka brev, men katterna var ju så söta…. Charlotte sade;

"jag tycker att du ska ha en uggla"

Elisabeth pekade på en stor vit fjälluggla med ljusrosa vingar och sade;

"den vill jag ha" Charlotte betalade 68 galleoner för ugglan, men det var den värd, tyckte Isa.

Elisabeth sade att hon skulle heta Melody, men skulle kallas Mel.

"Men nu ska du ju ha en trollstav också", sade Charlotte jäktigt. Ollivanders trollstavsaffär stängde nämligen om en kvart. De skyndade vidare genom gatorna till Ollivander. Charlotte och Elisabeth öppnade sakta dörren till affären och såg på varandra som små barn gör när de ska öppna sina julklappar. En tom röst sade;

"Aha, en till Hogwartselev, det har redan varit minst sju stycken här idag och handlat sina trollstavar." Ollivander klättrade upp för en kort stege och tog ut en smal ask ur de många hyllorna. "Låt se, vi testar en i körsbärsträ med drakhjärtesträng 14 tum, böjlig. Utmärkt för förvandlingar."

Han gav trollstaven till Isa. Hon viftade lojt med staven och Ollivanders hår försvann.

"ajaj, inte bra", sade han och kände på sitt oexisterade hår.

" Förlåt", pep Elisabeth.

"nåja vi testar en annan varför inte en mahogny stav, 13 tum,böjlig, utmärkt för förtrollningar och med ett enhörningssvanshår som kärna?


End file.
